Next Top Villain Continued
by SilverstormandNyx32
Summary: Want more from Duchess and Lizzie? This is a continuation to Next Top Villain. Join them as they battle grades, substitute teachers and accidental mishaps.
1. Chapter 1

Duchess fingered the black feather from a few days ago. The feather, which had come from her hair, was a reminder that she could soon be free from being a swan forever after. Duchess smiled at the memory fondly.

"Are you going to sit there all morning, or will you get ready?" asked an unusually awake Lizzie Hearts. Lizzie already was dressed in her red heart-print dress. She had on her crown and a pair of red flats. Duchess groaned.

"Since when are you the morning person?" asked Duchess. Lizzie shrugged and began sifting through a pile of t-shirts for her hedgehog, Shuffle. Duchess stood up from her desk, placing the black feather in it's place in between the pages of her diary and closed the leather-bound book. She was already dressed, and her hair rested on her head in a bun. Pirouette, her pet swan, was fed, and now roaming outside.

It was a mystery to Duchess as to why Lizzie was so eager and ready to go. Pulling on her purple ankle boots, she grabbed her bag. The fabric swished as she smoothed it. Lizzie, who had finally found Shuffle, was bouncing on her toes, and Duchess raised an eyebrow. Lizzie was usually surly and grumpy in the morning.

"Seriously. Why are you so excited?" Duchess asked in slight exasperation. Lizzie pulled Shuffle out of her bag, where Shuffle had been sitting. Shuffle hopped up and down on Lizzie's palms, obviously excited.

"The pet contests are in two days! Aren't you excited?" Lizzie said. Duchess widened her eyes, looking like she had seen a flying pig.

"Oh no, really? I totally forgot. This is fairy, fairy bad. I already got a bad grade in General Villainy, I hope I don't get another one." Duchess fretted. She raced over to the window, gazing over the gardens for a sign of Pirouette. The swan wasn't there, but then again, she was a swan, she could be anywhere.

"You must be stressed. Don't you remember? The contest is purely for bragging rights." said Lizzie in a befuddled tone. Duchess face palmed.

"Oh, yeah." The bell chimed for breakfast, and the two friends raced out.

The Castleteria was bustling with activity and excitement as Lizzie and Duchess made their way to the food line. The trees growing through the roof around the Castleteria were bright and sweet-smelling, apparently prepared by magic for something. The trees often smelled strange, and were nuisances. The line moved in a slow, orderly fashion, and the sound of voices from all over was irritating to both Lizzie and Duchess.

"I command you to go faster! Ooooffff with their heads!" yelled Lizzie. Duchess just stood quietly.

Eventually, they received their breakfast: lumpy porridge. Duchess winced as she was handed the bowl and went to sit down at their usual table. Lizzie joined her, and strangely, so did Maddie. Madeline Hatter came up to the table, standing on her toes.

"Can I join you for our teariffic meal?" asked the daughter of the Mad Hatter. Lizzie nodded, spooning some porridge into her mouth. Duchess tentatively touched her tongue to the spoonful of porridge she had as Maddie sat down. The porridge was burnt as if it had been cooked in a giant's forge. Duchess dropped the spoon back in the bowl and shoved it aside. No need to eat something that bad when she could eat a cinnamon roll instead.

"I'm going for a cinnamon roll. Want one?" asked Duchess.

"YES PLEASE." said Lizzie vigorously. "It would be awesome."

"I'm good, thanks for befuddling." said Maddie confusingly. Duchess got up, pushing her chair back, and went over to the desert stand. She collected two cinnamon rolls and brought them back to the table, passing Lizzie hers. They ate for a few minutes more, before hopping up to go to General Villainy. Duchess was not enthusiastic. Today was the day Sparrow picked his prize from winning Next Top Villain, and Duchess was not excited in the least.

"What do you think Sparrow will choose?" Lizzie asked. She waved her sceptre at a student who was walking too close for Lizzie's liking. Duchess wrinkled her nose.

"Probably the biggest, gaudiest gold item you've ever seen." was her disgusted reply. They made their way down the rat-infested stairs to the dungeon. After a few turns, they reached the excessive heat of the Cauldron Room. Duchess' feather headdress wilted like usual, limply draping itself over her hair.

"What a fairy-fail. This room seriously needs air conditioning." Lizzie noted. It wasn't the first time they had been in the General Villainy classroom, but it seemed to have gotten worse. The heat was like a sauna, and faint pea-green fog filtered through the air, giving off a dank, rotting smell. Like always, three cauldrons hung over a large fire, and Duchess sat on one of the stools in a corner of the room. A blackboard was hanging on a stand in front of the stools, and after closer inspection, Duchess saw that it read; _I'm away today, your teacher will be Madame Stepmother. I hexpect you to be on your worst behaviour._

Madame Stepmother was Cinderella's stepmother. She was rude and cruel, and a fairly respected villain. Lizzie told Duchess that the Madame was hextremely mean, and usually made them clean the classroom. Duchess bit her lip. Subs were usually terrible. And this one sounded like no exception.

But the next person to walk in the doors was a huge surprise, bigger than when Duchess had learned she was to be the possible next Evil Queen. Madam Maid Marian.

 **Hi! I normally do Wings of Fire, so this is new to me! I know my last story was a flop, but I hope this'll be more interesting. I like Duchess and Lizzie a lot, and I thought that they should have more featuring them. This is supposed to be continued off of Next Top Villain, so it begins a few days after it. Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	2. Chapter 2

"What is _Madam Maid Marian_ doing here?" Duchess whispered to Lizzie. Lizzie looked bewildered.

"I have zero idea." Lizzie replied. They curiously watched the rebel teacher. All Marian did was walk in exactly like Mr. Badwolf did, go over to the blackboard exactly like Mr. Badwolf did, and pick up a piece of chalk, exactly like Mr. Badwolf. She cleared her throat loudly, although each student was already stunned silent.

"Well, it seems my appearance was unexpected. I'm your substitute teacher for the week, since Mr. Badwolf is sick. The other subs cancelled at last minute, so Grimm could only get me. Any questions?" Marian asked. The students just looked at her with wide eyes. Duchess pursed her lips. Why would the Headmaster choose a _damsel_ for the General Villainy class teacher?

"This is crazy. It's more sideways than Wonderland!" Lizzie muttered under her breath. Duchess glanced around. Faybelle looked like someone had stolen her puppy, Sparrow seemed to be sleeping, Ginger looked excited and Raven seemed unconcerned. Lizzie just shook her head at the craziness of it all.

"UH." Faybelle cleared her throat. "Will we still be learning villainous stuff?" she questioned. Madam Maid Marian nodded.

"I have a schedule from Mr. Badwolf. Now, if there are no more questions, we will begin." Marian replied readily. She reached over to touch the wall. A grinding noise was heard, and a door opened. "Today's lesson is about sneaking and spying. A good villain must be prepared for anything." Madam Maid Marian read off a paper. The students peered down the door opening. A dimly lit tunnel led off into the gloom. Marian walked in, gesturing for them to follow. They walked single file after her, kicking at the dust on the passageway's floor. Marian seemed to be using her chalk to mark the way, because a long white line stretched along the wall.

"A good villain is always prepared." Duchess muttered. It might be a test. But she wasn't prepared when a rat ran in front of her. She squealed, and backed up. Only Lizzie was behind her, and the two girls backed up nervously. The rat glanced at them with red eyes before scampering off. They quickly rejoined the group, which had walked a little further ahead. The tunnel opened wider, and they all gathered around Marian when she stopped.

"Okay, next, you need to follow me, one by one." Marian instructed. She pointed out an order. "You first, then you, then you. You three go last. Got it? Good. Then let's go." Marian jumped into the gloom off the hall just in front of them and disappeared. The other students quickly followed. Duchess was last, and she closed her eyes before jumping. She expected to hit hard ground, but instead, she found herself falling. She wrenched open her eyes to see a dark stone wall flying past her. She fell through the hole for a few more seconds before landing. A sponge was the landing pad, and it sucked her through it, through the floor and into a white, well lit room where all the other students waited.

"Good job, everyone! Okay, now we have entered the room of listening. In this room, there are stations where you can listen in on any conversation in the school. Your assignment is to find something interesting that you can blackmail people with." Marian spoke loudly. They dispersed to the strange stations.

"Well, let's see what we can find." muttered Duchess.

* * *

Duchess wandered through the gardens, looking for Pirouette. The pet competition was coming soon, and she wanted to prove Pirouette was the best pet around. Duchess was confident her swan could win, because what could best a dancing swan?

Duchess put her face to the sun. The warm rays felt so much nicer than the cold dust of the secret tunnel. She gazed at the clouds, which were sparse. The sky's blue wonder was unblocked for miles. She wanted to go flying, but she had to find Pirouette. The swan needed to practice at least a little bit if they wanted to win. She wanted to win something after her dismal failure earlier that day. No one in the class had found any interesting conversations, and Madam Maid Marian was not impressed. But it didn't help that most students were in class, talking about boring things.

A while later, in the dance studio, Duchess and Pirouette practiced. They leapt and spun, twirled and stepped. They practiced for an hour before the supper bell rang. Duchess undid her hair and took off her shoes. Pirouette was wearing a bow, but refused to let Duchess take it off. When Duchess was ready, the swan and princess went their separate ways as they headed off to eat.

At Duchess's table, she found a frantic Apple.

"Duchess! I think someone was in your locker! It was empty and hanging open!" Apple cried. Duchess jumped and ran out of the Castleteria. She dashed down the halls, going as fast as she could. She quickly reached her locker, and Apple was right about it being open. Her school supplies were still there, though, and so was her backpack. But what really worried her was that Pirouette's training schedule and book were gone.

 **Yay, I updated. I was a little tired, and I might have messed up. I hope not. Thanks for the reviews! It's nice to get them! Sorry that this chapter is shorter, I hope that's fine. Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


End file.
